


A Crutch to Lean On

by haruka



Category: X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, X-Men: Evolution - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue's injury has her off her feet for a while, but Kitty can help with the boredom.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crutch to Lean On

A Crutch to Lean On (X-Men: Evolution)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

 

No kickboxing, no racquetball, no … hell, no doing anything except hobbling for weeks! Rogue was having a hard time getting her mind around all that. Or maybe she was just afraid to think about it too much because she knew she'd start screaming if she did.

"Hey," Kitty said softly as she slipped into the bedroom, carrying a tray, "how do you feel? Is there a lot of pain?"

Rogue glared over at the crutches by her bed and then down at the cast on her foot like it was a flea-ridden dog. "Nah, the doctor gave me plenty of painkillers. It's just a dull ache now."

"It really scared me when I saw you fall off the tower in the Danger Room," Kitty admitted, sitting carefully on the edge of the bed. "It could've been so much worse." She placed the tray on Rogue's lap. "I made you a fruit salad and even put whipped cream on it. I hope you like it."

The salad was beautifully arranged, Rogue had to admit. Even though health food wasn't her thing as much as Kitty's, she could appreciate the effort. "It looks great, thanks." Rogue obliged her by taking a couple of bites, even though her utter depression made her appetite less than cooperative.

Kitty's expression changed. "Oh, Rogue, it'll be okay." She reached out as if to touch the other girl's cheek, but Rogue caught her hand with her gloved one in time.

"Are you crazy?" she asked angrily. "You know better than that!"

"I — I couldn't help it," Kitty said unhappily. "How am I supposed to react when you're crying?"

Rogue stared at her. "You ARE crazy! Ah'm not —!" She brushed her wrist against her cheek and felt betraying moisture there. "Huh. Ah guess Ah am."

"Don't cry, okay?" Kitty pleaded. "I know there are things you won't be able to do for a while, but I'll make sure you don't get bored, I promise! I can read to you, we can play board games, or watch movies, do our homework together, play cards –"

As Kitty babbled off a longer list of completely uninteresting activities in Rogue's view, she still couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed that if nothing else, she would be getting a lot of special attention from her best girl in the coming days. While that didn't make a broken ankle worth it, it was at least the next best thing.

\--

Theme: Hurt/Comfort  
Prompt: X-Men Evolution, Rogue/Kitty, crutches

(2010)

X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
